1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Endoscope apparatuses are widely used in an industrial field and a medical field. An endoscope apparatus includes an insertion portion provided with a camera at its distal end portion. A user can bring the camera provided at the distal end portion of the insertion portion closer to a vicinity of an object and cause an image picked up by the camera to be displayed on a monitor. For example, as proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-145099, the endoscope apparatus includes a control section that controls various functions and a camera control unit that controls the camera. The endoscope apparatus can not only display an image of an object picked up by the camera provided at the distal end portion of the elongated insertion portion on the monitor but also store the image in a storage apparatus.